A media device may provide access to content such as video, audio, games, and so forth. A service provider may provide a service which delivers the content to the media device, such as through downloading or streaming the content. Traditionally a user would manually configure the media device to use the service.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.